


Simple Words

by pelin19



Series: Aka Skye/Daisy as a Stark Heir [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Phil Coulson is alive, Skye is Tony's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Tony referred Skye as "my daughter" and 1 time Skye called him "dad".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Words

i. 

It was a rather quiet afternoon at the Avengers Tower. Bruce was reading, Steve and Natasha were playing chess while Clint was trying to teach Thor how to play video games. But when Tony entered the room with a brunette next to him, they were all surprised. It wasn't a written rule but none of them have brought strangers to the Tower.  
Tony was looking a bit stressed, like a student who just found out he had been studying for the wrong part for the exam. 

“Hey guys, can I have your attention for a moment?”  
Now the whole team was looking at them. Natasha was squinting like there were a puzzle that needs to be solve.  
The brunette girl sat on the nearest couch’s arm as Tony stood next to her with his right hand in her shoulder.  
“This is Skye.” he begun to talk. “She is… She is my daughter.” 

The Avengers were shocked and none of them were hiding it. Clint was at the edge of the biggest laugh of his life and Natasha immediately started to look for their similarities. Skye had warm, brown eyes just like Tony’s only difference was her eyes were a bit more narrow.  
First one to react was Steve. He stood up and walked through Skye.  
“Hi, I’m Steve.” he said while smiling. Skye replied her with a smile, too. “I think I know.”  
Clint laughed this time and that broke the thin air in the room. After that Natasha asked for more information so they all sit together while Tony and Skye told them about their story. 

***

ii.

“Okay it’s my turn.” said the brunette man as he leaned forward in the not-so-shapely circle they’ve made. The team were enjoying the evil alien free night while playing a drinking game.  
“Never have I hacked into FBI.”  
The red haired woman across him shouted “Bullshit!” as she took down a shot. “You’ve must be joking Tony. Hacking the FBI is like ‘Hacking 101’. Everyone must’ve done it.”  
Tony made a grimace while saying “As you say, it was too easy. Where’s the fun in the easy things?” 

“It is still an important step.” said Skye and took down a shot. Tony knew she was a computer genius, also knew she did some hacking stuff, too, but she never talked about them. So the game was a useful way to learn.  
“Who’s turn is it?” asked Clint from the purple couch he’s been lying on. Bruce answered politely only in a way he can do it. “It’s always your turn when you ask Clint.”  
The blonde archer frowned but played his turn.  
“Never have I hacked into SHIELD.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and emptied his glass. When he saw neither Natasha nor Clint drink, he asked “Really? Never in once?”  
“It’s not counted as hacking when I have all the access codes.” said Natasha. That makes sense, Tony thought. Just before he remind Thor that it is his turn, he saw Skye took a shot, too. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” he said with a huge enjoyment and a little bit of surprise in his voice. When Natasha realized that she had drunk, too, she couldn't help herself but asking “Did you really hacked into SHIELD?”  
Skye looked all of them and answered sweetly, “What, like it’s hard.”  
Clint burst into laughing as usual and between somewhere in his laughs, Tony proudly shouted “That’s my daughter.”  
Skye slowly smiled when she heard him and the game continued until they couldn’t find anything that they’ve never done.

***

iii.

Tony worked all night long again so when he woke up, it was 4 or 5 p.m. He dived into the kitchen to make himself coffee. That’s when he saw Bruce, leaning on to kitchen sink with a tea mug in his hand.  
“Morning Bruce.” He looked at Tony above his glasses and replied calmly as usual.  
“Good morning to you, good afternoon to the rest of us, Tony.” The brunette man waved his hand to him like whatever and focused on his caffeine. 

After the first sip of his fatal liquid, Tony asked him if he had seen Skye somewhere. “No, I haven’t seen her till last morning.”  
That was strange. Tony didn’t see her all yesterday and now Bruce said he didn't see her, too.  
“Jarvis, Is Skye at the Tower?” he asked his best helper. But when the AI said Skye wasn't at the building for nearly two days, he started to get worried. 

“I’m sure she’s okay, Tony.” said the ginger woman. “But she would never went anywhere without at least letting me know Pepper. There must be something’s wrong.” He continued his pacing towards the big room and only stopped when he saw Agent Coulson at the door.  
“Tell me you have some news Agent.”  
When the man in the grey suit said they have no information yet, Tony brushed his brown hair with his hands.  
“Damn it Coulson, where is my daughter?”  
“We are looking for her Mr.Stark, I can assure you, we will find her.

And they did. Sleeping in her old van, back in that alley. She said she only went back there to pick up a few things but then got so sleepy that decided to take a nap. Tony didn’t say anything to her but the idea of losing her killed him.

***

\+ iv. 

“Okay, don’t laugh at me but those things look like cotton candies. I don’t want to kill a cotton candy. What next will come if I shoot at a cotton candy? Taking down the unicorns?”  
The Avengers team plus Skye were in the Central Park, fighting some aliens which are just like she commented.  
“Skye, focus.” Captain said firmly. Captain, Natasha and she were on the ground while Tony and Clint were up in the air in somewhere.  
“I think they’re more like the Michelin Man. You know, the white tire man but in our case pink tire things.” said Clint from their shared channels. 

“We really shouldn’t let her come, Cap.” Tony said using the private channel between them. Captain America looked up to the sky for a moment, searching for the flying suit and then he replied him.  
“She’s a field agent now Tony. She’s got all of her trainings. And you know, if Natasha wouldn’t think she was good, she would’ve never let her, okay?”  
After a few repulsor noise, Tony replied said “Still, I’m not exactly comfortable with it.” 

After a couple more arrows and bullets and explosions, Cotton-candy-slash-Micheli-Man aliens were nearly defeated. There were leftovers of pink aliens in the street in puddles. Tony saw them when he landed and made a disgusted face. Suddenly, one of the puddles started to boil and Skye said “Damn.”  
At first, Tony thought she reacted to the boiling but when he flashed a glance over her, he saw she was covered in pink mud. Skye was clearly hurt and the pink mud was trying to suck up her. Tony rushed into her side and leaned over her head.  
“Don’t let me go dad.” Skye said while crying in pain. Tony hold his hand tight and replied “I’d never, dear.” 

Then Hulk jumped to their near and shouted enough to cause such a big wind that cleaned Skye up and saved her. The father and daughter hugged immediately while the team felt relieved.


End file.
